Cosmonaut Training Facility
The Cosmonaut Training Facility was a part of OZP-11, the Union of Independent Republics' secret cosmodrome in occupied Vasgar. It was where the UIR trained the cosmonauts in preparation for the planned Expedition to the Moons of Sera. It was also the site of the final battle of the Mutiny at OZP-11 which was brought to an end by a Lightmass Missile strike. History UIR space program The Cosmonaut Training Facility was built as a part of OZP-11 during the late Pendulum Wars. It overlooked an unidentified Vasgari port city. It's intended purpose was to train the cosmonauts for a proposed Expedition to the Moons of Sera as well as to develop and test the equipment for the expedition such as spacesuits and crew capsules to be mounted on the UIR Rockets.Gears 5: Act III Mutiny at OZP-11 During the three-day Mutiny at OZP-11, Major Garron Paduk and his Gorasni soldiers who intended to launch the Hammer of Dawn satellites and restart the Pendulum Wars met heavy resistance from the loyalist UIR forces defending OZP-11 commanded by Major Girek C. Toly. After Toly disabled all of OZP-11's electronic equipment with a boot-sector virus, he retreated to the Cosmonaut Training Facility where the Hammer of Dawn targeting beacons that are required for the UIR satellites to function are stored. As Paduk's forces breached the facility, Toly took the beacons into the facility's cosmonaut centrifuge and barricaded himself inside and prepared to fight to the last. Before Paduk could locate and seize the beacons, the UIR's leadership notified the Coalition of Ordered Governments about the existence of OZP-11 and the circumstances of the mutiny in a last-ditch attempt to ensure the ratification of the UIR-COG Armistice. General Bardry Salaman authorized the COG military base at Azura to fire a Lightmass Missile at OZP-11, targeting the Cosmonaut Training Facility. The missile struck the parking lot just outside the entrance of the facility, causing massive damage and effectively snuffing Paduk's mutiny out. Paduk survived the blast, but was badly burned on his right arm and face and too injured to continue leading any of his men who remained. Meanwhile, Major Toly died inside the centrifuge alongside the beacons, either by suicide or starvation. With the mutiny over, the armistice was ratified and Sera finally entered a long-awaited and brief period of peace before the onset of the Locust War. The Cosmonaut Training Facility was abandoned. Mission to OZP-11 In 42 A.E., Delta-One arrived at the Cosmonaut Training Facility during the Mission to OZP-11. Although Paduk who since returned to the region as the head of the Nomads intended to send his people to search the ruins to recover the targeting beacons, Delta decided to investigate the facility anyway. They found it heavily infested with the Swarm and also encountered a crashed Condor that was brought down in the facility by a Windflare. Eventually, they discovered the centrifuge room and the targeting beacons. While trying to move the centrifuge capsule, they accidentally caused it to spin out of control, but this proved to be fortunate as it broke and crushed a Snatcher. The beacons are found intact inside the capsule along with Major Toly's remains. JD Fenix took one beacon to give to Damon S. Baird so it could be calibrated with the COG's network and the rest are recovered by a Nomad Convoy. Appearances *''Gears 5'' References Category:Gears 5 Category:Locations Category:UIR military bases